Just the Beginning
by linnea09
Summary: James Potter has been trying to win over Lily Evans' heart for years. It's their sixth year and James is getting closer to his goal. Luckily, he has his friends by his side when things get too complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have got to be yanking my wand," Sirius exclaimed, earning a few odd glances from fellow Gryffindors during lunch in the Great Hall.

James grinned as he ruffled his already messy black hair. His hazel eyes sparkled behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "I'm telling you Padfoot, Lily initiated conversation right before Charms started. She was smiling and laughing…" he sighed. "Her laugh…"

Sirius shook his head at his love-struck best friend. "C'mon Prongs, pull it together. First of all, though, I'm happy for you. It's nice you're becoming friends. But second, what makes you think she won't go right back to hating you?" He shoveled a forkful of steak-and-kidney pudding into his wide mouth.

"I dunno, it just feels different. I mean, when you walked in, late, of course-"

"Hey, hey, Double Charms is rough! Being late is practically necessary to get through that!" Sirius gestured to the large stack of homework they had been assigned.

"Anyway, you had to have noticed us laughing together. It was great!"

"What was great?" asked Remus. He was closely followed by Peter, both were carrying their Charms homework.

"Oh, Prongs has just been going on and on about Lily Evans, as usual." Sirius smirked.

Remus sat down next to Sirius. Peter went over to sit next to James on the other side of the table.

"She was probably just in a good mood from the Christmas holidays," continued Sirius. He flipped lazily through his Charms notes-copied, of course, from Remus.

Remus snickered. "Yeah, seems suspicious Prongs. She probably is dating someone else. Perhaps, Snivellus?"

James narrowed his eyes. He knew Remus was only trying to rile him up. But the fact Lily and Severus Snape used to be so close made those jokes hurt more than they should. James decided not to answer and ignored the looks Peter, Remus and Sirius shot at each other. After another swig of pumpkin juice, James abruptly got up and left the table. He grabbed his books and stalked off, though was still able to hear Peter say, "C'mon, you know sensitive he can be."

James snorted. Peter Pettigrew was calling James Potter sensitive? James almost went back to berate him, but before he could do so, Lily Evans stopped him.

Immediately, his mood changed. The sight of the striking red-haired Gryffindor always made James feel weak at the knees.

"Hey James? Do you have a minute?" she asked, looking very much like the happy girl she had been in Charms less than half an hour ago.

"I've got plenty of minutes if you need them Lily," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes, but still led him out of the Great Hall. They stopped right outside the massive wooden doors.

"I wanted to thank you for that Christmas gift. It was… thoughtful," Lily said, fiddling with her bag.

James felt warm inside, like he was flowing. "Well, I'm glad you appreciate it. If you go out with me, there'll be more gifts like that." Some of James' obnoxious ego was breaking through.

Lily's expression switched suddenly. "James, after the gift and card you sent, I assumed we could become friends. I guess not," she said coolly.

With a final glare, Lily walked away, leaving James more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James made his way down to the dungeons for the after lunch Potions lesson. He was rather early but figured he could gather his thoughts before Professor Slughorn or any other students arrived. Professor Slughorn usually showed up right before the bell rang. And, James checked his watch, he had about fifteen minutes until that happened. To his dismay, however, the door was wide open, with Slughorn tinkering around inside. James was just about to walk somewhere else when Slughorn looked up and noticed him standing there.

"Hello there m'boy! Come in, come in! I'm just getting together some ingredients for our Potions lesson today," said the portly professor.

James reluctantly entered the classroom and sat at his normal table, which he shared with Sirius. He took out _Advanced Potion-Making_ and stared out the window, hoping he could still get some thinking done.

But Slughorn wasn't one to keep quiet.

"So Mr. Potter, what brings you to my class so early? You look slightly troubled, if you don't mind my saying so." Slughorn put down the pewter, size two cauldron he had been examining.

James was startled as Slughorn's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He was also surprised Slughorn was even trying to speak to him about personal matters. While James had had Slughorn as a teacher for almost six years, the two rarely spoke outside of class and only about Potions.

"Er, yeah, I am a little troubled sir." James, while Slughorn wasn't his choice confidante, felt like speaking to an outsider about his situation would be more helpful than trying to talk to his friends. "It's about Lily. You know, Lily Evans."

Slughorn smiled gently. "Ah, yes! One of my favorite-"

He stopped as Severus Snape barged into the room.

"Hello Severus!" Slughorn greeted.

"Hi Professor. I just wanted to ask you a quick question about the homework before class began." As he set his bag on his chair to rummage through it for his work, he noticed James sitting across the room.

James smirked. "Why hello there Snivellus."

Snape sneered. "Does the great James Potter need help? And to think some people believe you to be intelligent."

"Now, now boys… Let's be civilized," chuckled Slughorn. "I know the rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor is strong but remember- you're still both Hogwarts students and that's what matters!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Within the next few minutes, the rest of the class would come streaming in.

"If only it was that simple!" Snape exclaimed, trying to appear pleasant in front of Professor Slughorn.

"Even if we weren't in separate Houses, I'd still hate this slimy git," James said, without thinking.

"James Potter, what a nasty thing to say! My, well, I'd say ten points from Gryffindor!" Slughorn said.

Sirius and Remus walked in. "Aw, what did our boy do this time?" Sirius joked, sitting at the table with his best friend. Remus sat at the table next to them. His table mate was typically Frank Longbottom. Alice McKinney and Lily sat behind them.

James planned on ignoring Sirius, but after a minute, felt stupid for not answering his longtime friend.

"Snivellus, naturally," supplied James, grinning in spite of himself.

However, the smile quickly disappeared when Lily walked in with Alice. The bell rang as they sat at their table. James wanted nothing more than to turn around and look at her. It took all of his willpower not to.

"Good afternoon everyone! We've got a lot to do today and not enough time! So, to begin- who can tell me about Golpalott's Third Law?" asked Slughorn.

Snape's and Lily's hands shot in the air to answer.

"So, Prongs, what is happening with Lily? We saw her lead you out of the Hall," whispered Sirius, as Lily, Snape and Slughorn discussed Golpalott's Third Law while the other six students took-or pretend to take-notes.

"She thanked me for the gift I sent her," muttered James. "But, naturally, I blew it. Thus, no longer speaking. The only silver lining is that she still hates Snivellus."

"-next lesson we'll work on creating an antidote to a certain poison. On the board-" Slughorn tapped the board with his wand and lines of writing appeared. "-on the board, I've written a simplified version of Golpalott's Third Law. I know the book's definition is rather complicated, so if you would copy my version to further assist your comprehension…"

Sirius glanced at his parchment, wrote 'Golpalott's Third Law' in large, loopy letters, then turned back to James, who also wasn't copying the notes.

"I didn't know you got her a gift. What was it?"

"Pretty toned down for me, it was. I got her this book about magical creatures-unicorns and dragons and such."

"Huh. Fair enough…that was it then?"

"Well, I wrote a note too. Just wishing her a good holiday, that I found this book and thought she ought to have it."

Sirius stared at James. "Y'know, I reckon if you hadn't blown your chances with her years ago, she would've been yours."

James groaned. "Thanks Padfoot."

The bell rang and they hurriedly gathered their things. Remus quickly joined them.

"Nice going with Lily again James, really nice," said Remus sarcastically.

"She told you, I gather?" James sighed.

Remus just nodded, then waved goodbye to return to Gryffindor Tower to grab his forgotten Transfiguration homework.

"Not like Moony to forget," noticed James as they made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Well, tomorrow is the full moon," said Sirius as they entered the room.

Peter was already in his usual seat. He wasn't in N.E.W.T. Potions, but he had managed to scrape an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. for Transfiguration to reach N.E.W.T. level.

Sirius took a seat next to Peter. "You and Moony can discuss the situation."

James nodded. He was grateful Remus was friends with Lily. It was strange they became friends, given who Remus hung around with, but the two model students bonded over a love of reading and their prefect duties.

Remus took his seat by James as McGonagall began the lesson. James knew they wouldn't be able to talk out loud while McGonagall lectured. Remus ended up passing James a note.

The note was rather short: _She's sick of you Prongs and your arrogance. Just leave her be for a bit._

James angrily crumpled it up and didn't speak for the remainder of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week after break always passed by quickly without incident. James still had evening Quidditch practice, Remus transformed into a werewolf with his Animagi friends by his side, Peter kept the group entertained with silly jokes and Sirius busied himself with coming up with ridiculous schemes even the infamous Marauders couldn't pull off. The only difference was a sign posted in all the common rooms. It advertised Apparition lessons for sixth-years who would come of age before August 31st. It was scheduled for the coming Saturday. As the excited sixth-years made their way to the Great Hall that weekend, many students seemed anxious. Four best friends, on the other hand, couldn't wait to try it out.

"I bet we're going to get it our first try!" exclaimed Peter.

"Wormtail, no one gets it their first try, you prat," said Sirius, irritated.

The four boys stopped in a line behind Frank, Alice and Lily. James groaned inwardly. Lily had avoided him all week, which he was used to. But seeing her was still difficult. James turned his attention to the front of the Hall, where Professors McGonagall and Slughorn and a Ministry official were standing. The Ministry official was in dark green robes and seemed like any small breeze would blow him away.

"Good morning," began the wizard, as a few late-comers staggered in. "I am Wilkie Twycross and I will be instructing you all on Apparition. We will work together for twelve weeks until some of you will be able to take your Apparition test."

Twycross continued speaking while James faded out as he stared at Lily's hair, cascading down her back. James wanted to run his fingers through it. He must've zoned out longer than he realized because everyone around him was stirring. In front of him was a wooden hoop.

"Now focus on the three D's and give it a shot!" Twycross instructed.

The students turned, but nothing happened. James hadn't even tried.

"Hey, Padfoot, what're the three D's?"

Sirius grinned. "It's like determination, destination and, er, dumbhead?"

James laughed. Lily swung around to glare at him. "Sorry Evans," mumbled James.

"For your information, Black, it's destination, determination and deliberation." And with that, Lily turned and ended up in her hoop.

"Very good Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall, who was walking by, checking their progress. "What about you four?"

Remus tried and ended up moving nowhere. Peter turned on the spot and promptly fell over. Sirius and James looked at each other, shrugged and went for it. Sirius succeeded and whooped loudly. James, unfortunately, Splinched himself. A couple girls who had been watching shrieked. Twycross hurried over to repair the damage. James' left hand was floating five feet away from the hoop where the rest of him stood. Sirius, Peter and Remus howled with laughter. Lily smirked.

_She probably thinks I deserve it_, thought James angrily. Being Splinched hurt, but the pain was tolerable. He was fixed up quickly and the lesson continued. Lily managed to Apparate two more times; Sirius not again. Nothing more interesting happened during the lesson. Twycross was not dismayed. "Well, we'll try again next week! Good-bye, good-bye!" he announced at the end. "Remember the three D's!"

"That wasn't bad," said Sirius.

Remus nodded. "I'm impressed anything even happened. I reckon you're pleased with yourself, eh, Padfoot?" Sirius just smiled.

"I can't believe I Splinched myself!" said James, his left hand in a bandage.

"At least something happened!" Peter cried out.

"What happened to me was just embarrassing!" retorted James.

"Too true."

James whirled around to find Snape standing behind them. To the right, Lily was engaged in a conversation with Alice.

"Not like you got anywhere Snivellus. I expect that greasy hair held you down," said Sirius quickly.

Snape reached in his robe to pull out his wand, but James was already pointing his wand towards Snape.

Snape's upper lip curled. "Let's see what you got, Potter." His wand was drawn.

Remus sighed. "James, Severus, there's really no point."

Sirius cackled. "No point? Moony, that's ridiculous."

Snape turned to Sirius. "_Impedi-_"

James cut Snape off with the Bat Bogey Hex. Immediately, the Marauder's burst into laughter. Snape cursed and ran off. Sirius smiled. "Thanks, mate."

"You digust me, James Potter!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily!" James yelled after her as she strode off with Alice.

"Damnit!" James ran off after Lily.

Remus stared at James even after he rounded the corner, out of sight.

"It's funny how much Lily cares for James, yet refuses to even be his friend."


End file.
